Cruel Love
by aliendroid
Summary: Naruto is the boss of Bijuu, and Sasuke is his second in command. Follow them as they deal with the demands of a normal day as they run the group. NaruSasu. Yaoi. One-Shot. Companion fic to "Dark Love" but can be read separately.


_**Cruel Love**_

**Okay so here is the one shot for Naruto and Sasuke that goes along with my ShinoKiba fic "Dark Love". You don't really have to read either "Dark Love" or "Tainted Love" to understand this one, but if you wish to know more about this world give them a read. There will be one more fic in this series to come.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Plot: Naruto is the boss of Bijuu, and Sasuke is his second in command. Follow them as they deal with the demands of a normal day as they run the group.**

**Paring: NaruSasu**

**Dislcaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

**Cover Art: Picture drawn by the wonderful Barunka/Miraella. For link to her Deviant ART site go to my profile, or for a link to the original picture.**

_**Cruel Love**_

Naruto sat in a chair and watched as a man was repeatedly submerged into a hundred gallon tank of water. The person was suspected of stealing from Naruto. They were in the third basement of Bijuu's main building. "That's enough Choji," Naruto instructed standing and going over to the tank. "Feel like talking now?"

"I don't know anything!" the man sputtered.

Naruto sighed and turned around. "Remember not to kill him," Naruto said moving towards the door. Opening the door he caught the tail end sounds of the man gasping for air as he was brought back up. Just as he was closing the door the sound of the water's surface being broken greeted. It wasn't that Naruto enjoyed torturing people, though it could be entertaining, it was just that he needed to know who was the one supplying the thieves with his truck routes.

Neji had already discovered which of his drivers were responsible for the "lost" items, and Kiba and Shino had been sent to clean the situation up. Now Naruto just needed the final names in the game. The person downstairs was one of the people associated with the drivers that had been… retired earlier in the week. Really Naruto hated having to find new experienced drivers, it was such a hassle.

Reaching the elevator he pressed the button pointing up and waited for it to open. With a resounding three pings a minute later Naruto stepped into the private lift and pressed the button for the top floor. Leaning against the side he pulled out his cell phone and ran through the schedule Sakura had emailed him that morning. He really did need to remember to give her a vacation one of these days. Right as he was done making sure his afternoon wasn't too busy the doors opened with a ding.

Sakura was seated in her chair behind her large desk situated between two separate doors. One of the doors led to Naruto's office the other led to Sasuke's. The pink haired woman looked up at the sound of the elevator doors opening and smiled at her boss and childhood friend. "Welcome back Naruto," she said. "I trust everything is going well with the interview?"

Naruto sighed, "No it seems it will be some time before we can find the source of the leak."

Sakura frowned, it wasn't like her boss to give up. "Perhaps letting Shikamaru talk to him will hasten things along?" she suggested.

Naruto paused in opening his office door. "Good idea," he smiled at his secretary. "Please call him in and inform Choji I'm sending him down."

Sakura gave a slight bow and moved to the phone. Naruto left her to do that and walked into his office. Not two seconds later his office door was opening and Sasuke was walking in. "Naruto," the youngest Uchiha exclaimed.

"What Sasuke?" Naruto asked pouring them both a glass of brandy.

"I need Shino and Kiba to make a visit to my club," Sasuke said sitting down on one of Naruto's three couches.

Naruto looked over to his second in command and lover with a perplexed expression. It wasn't often that Sasuke asked for a pair of his mad dogs, let alone Kiba and Shino. "Can I ask why?" he inquired sitting down beside him and handing him his drink.

Sasuke scowled as he looked into the dark liquid. "I've been having trouble with some young punks bringing weapons into my places." Naruto's eyes widened. Bijuu had strict rules about no weapons within the clubs they controlled, even their own boys weren't allowed to bring anything in. "My security is incompetent and can't seem to handle it."

"Terminate them," Naruto said instantly without so much as a shred of remorse. If someone was useless to you and a weakness you cute them loose, that was just how things worked. "I'll lend you Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, and Sai for the time being until you can get some decent bouncers."

"Thanks, that'll help," Sasuke sighed and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Mm, what time will you be home tonight?"

Naruto recalled his schedule and winced at the final appointment. "Probably not until after 11, I have a diner meeting with your father and brother along with the other leaders tonight," he answered. "Sorry."

Sasuke didn't seem bothered by it. He actually couldn't care less about the leaders' meeting, what he cared about was being denied his lover during the night time hours. A time that was supposed to be theirs. "Don't worry about it," Sasuke assured, "I'll have my hands full with the clubs for a while anyways."

Naruto leaned over and captured Sasuke's lips in an apologetic smile. He knew his little raven was just putting up a front. They both hated not spending their nights together. Still Naruto was the leader of Bijuu and with that title came duties that he had to see too. "I promise to rush home," Naruto assured as he broke the kiss.

Sasuke smiled and recaptured Naruto's lips. Breaking away he whispered into Naruto's ear, "I'll be waiting."

Naruto shivered as Sasuke gulped down the last swig of his brandy and left his office. 'Damn, now I don't want to work!' Naruto cursed as he stared at his office door.

"Naruto, Itachi-sama is here to see you," Sakura called over his intercom.

Instantly Naruto was up and going to the door. Opening the heavy solid barrier he took in the sight of Itachi giving Sasuke a hard time. "You need to come by more often," Itachi said ruffling Sasuke's hair.

The younger of the two siblings glared and batted his brother's hand away. "I'm busy," Sasuke snapped.

"I see," Itachi smirked. "I heard about the incident at your club, if you ever need any help-"

"Don't bother," Sasuke said walking away and slamming his office door.

Itachi chuckled at his brother's outburst. Naruto cleared his throat gaining the Akatsuki leader's attention. "Ah Naruto, you didn't see that did you?" he asked.

"Well not all of it," Naruto answered with a smirk.

"Good, Sasuke would kill me if I made him look childish in front of you," Itachi sighed with relief. Naruto laughed and motioned for the other syndicate leader to enter his office.

"Sakura," Naruto drew the secretary from her typing. She turned her large sea foam green eyes on Naruto. "Please hold all calls, and unless it's one of the usual people do not let anyone in."

"Of course Naruto," Sakura acknowledged and went back to typing away on the document she was working on.

_xXx Cruel Love xXx_

Naruto sat behind his desk looking at Itachi with a confused expression. "I'm afraid I don't follow you," he finally said after a moment. "Are you trying to say the person who has been revealing my shipping routes is a member of your crew?"

Itachi closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat in front of Naruto's desk. It wasn't easy for the older man to admit to such a flaw in his own outfit, and the fact that such an under sight could cause infighting was the reason Itachi himself was handling it instead of an underling. "I wish there was some other way to put it, but that is what I'm saying," Itachi sighed. "I have given Kazuku and Hidan instructions to bring him here as soon as he is caught."

Naruto regarded the one across from him with a pensive look. "I now understand your sudden arrival. The one behind this information leak must be rather high amongst your members."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, he's in charge of several of my underground casinos," he admitted.

"Which would explain why he has access to my shipping routes," Naruto finished. Again Itachi nodded. "Don't worry Itachi," Naruto said standing and coming to stand beside the older Uchiha, "I know how much Fugaku-sama hates infighting and seeing as you have agreed to hand the man over I don't see this going any further. That is as long as you don't mind my boys interviewing him?"

Itachi smiled up at the blonde. Say what you want about his brother's lover the man did know how to run his group. He knew how to make examples out of people, and he knew how to keep everyone pacified so nothing escalated without him wanting it to. It was no wonder his father had chosen him to handle the Bijuu. "I think that would be best," Itachi said standing up and taking Naruto's hand. "Well then I'll see you tonight."

"And we can report this good news to Fugaku-sama together," Naruto offered.

"Of course," Itachi answered. The two shared one final hand shake before Naruto walked Itachi to the elevator.

After seeing Itachi off Naruto turned to Sakura. "Has Sasuke already left?" he asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered without looking up from her computer screen. "You must also get ready for your next appointment with the board members of Hokage Construction."

Naruto cringed; the idea of talking to those old fogies was not something high on his list of fun things to do. "I understand," he said reluctantly and went into his office. Opening a cabinet he selected a navy blue jacket that matched the navy blue slacks he was wearing. Slipping the jacket on over the white shirt he reached for a tie and fastened it. Using some of the gel he kept on hand he slicked back his hair. Looking at himself in the mirror he sneered. He hated having to dress up, but Hokage Construction was one of the oldest finical backers for Bijuu and the Uchiha Syndicate.

"Naruto, time to go," Sakura called from the other side of the door. With one final look in the mirror Naruto closed the cabinet door and left his office. Sakura and him walked to the elevator, got in when it arrived, rode it down, entered out into the lobby, walked to the front door, and got into an awaiting car outside.

_xXx Cruel Love xXx_

Sasuke sat in his office looking out the one way mirror over looking his club, one of many. Out of all his clubs this was the only one he managed personally as it was his oldest and biggest profit maker. At present it was also his largest source of headaches. Kiba and Shino were down on the dance floor scoping out clients, Kankuro was upstairs in the VIP area, and Sai was at the bar. They weren't wearing uniforms opting instead to blend in with the crowd. Sasuke hadn't argued with them. He didn't care how the problem was dealt with as long as it was.

Knowing the four below had everything covered Sasuke turned away from the sight of the dance floor and to his desk. His dark eyes rested on a picture of a blonde man with startling blue eyes. Sasuke reached out and traced the whisker marks on the blonde's cheek. Many thought it weird that Sasuke didn't begrudge Naruto for getting the leadership over him, but Sasuke didn't care. He knew that his father's choice had been the right one. Naruto was an excellent leader. As for himself, well he much preferred running his clubs and supporting Naruto than being in the center of the spotlight. He was Naruto's shield and he liked it that way.

He could still remember the day his father had introduced them clearly. Naruto had walked into the room with an air of danger and importance. Sasuke had been stunned into silence by the teenager's presence alone. Naruto and he were the same age so it had been hard for Sasuke to understand why such an overwhelming aura could come from someone so young. The way Naruto held himself was so similar to the way his father did.

When Fugaku had introduced them instead of gruffly ignoring him or being stiff in his words like Sasuke thought he would be Naruto held out his hand and smiled at him. _"Hey there Sasuke, I'm Naruto. Take care of me," he _said cheerily. From that moment on Sasuke was hooked. The boy was the absolute definition of charisma and Sasuke had been just one of many to fall under the blonde's spell. Still Sasuke could care less. For unlike the others Sasuke had gotten something none of them had, he had captured Naruto himself.

Yes it was egotistic to believe such a thing, but Sasuke knew he was right. Naruto was his and he was never going to relinquish his claim on the blonde. Sure Naruto held far more control in the group than he did, and his father trusted him implicitly, but he was Sasuke's. The world they lived in was dark and treacherous; they needed someone beside them to guide them. Naruto was that guiding light to everyone and Sasuke was the power keeping that light shinning.

Sasuke didn't doubt that they were trapped in something that most would deem cruel and perhaps unforgiving, but he didn't care. He didn't care that their work and world often made their relationship hard, even more so because they were both men. Those shriveled up old ingrates could say whatever they wanted. He didn't care that Naruto had to place his work first. Yes it hurt and he sometimes felt like it was too much, but he would live with it. He could put up with any level of cruelty the world could throw at him as long as Naruto was beside him, and he knew his blonde lover felt the same.

"_Sasuke,"_ Kiba's voice came over a small radio sitting on his desk.

"What?" Sasuke said answering the device.

"_We've got some little punks down here," _his childhood friend said, _"What do you want done with them?"_

Sasuke's lips curved up in a viscous smirk. "Teach them some manners," he instructed.

"_Got it,"_ Kiba answered. Sasuke could hear the happy glee in the mad dog's voice.

Checking the time Sasuke sighed. It wasn't even nine yet which meant there were still several hours before Naruto would be home. Spinning around in his chair Sasuke returned to watching his club. People watching always seemed to help him pass the time and to keep his mind off less happy thoughts.

_xXx Cruel Love xXx_

The dinner had dragged on and on to the point that Naruto had considered having one of his men stage a commotion just so he could leave. Despite his boredom he had stuck it out and now he was on his way home. Fugaku had been pleased to learn about the cooperation between Akatsuki and Bijuu in the matter of dealing with the thefts. Some of the other leaders were less enthusiastic to admit they had offered Naruto no assistance in catching the rats responsible. Still the issue had been settled and a texted from Choji had confirmed the man's delivery ten minutes earlier. Now all Naruto had to do was get home to his lonely little raven.

His car pulled up to a large building of condominiums and a valet opened the back door. "Welcome home Naruto-sama," the man said bowing, his grey hair sticking out from his cap.

"Good to be home," Naruto grinned.

"What time should I pick you up tomorrow Boss?" Tenten, the driver, asked.

Naruto turned to his driver and bodyguard. The woman was absolutely lethal with any weapon and she could drive like a pro, which is why Naruto had recruited her as his driver. "How about you stay home and rest a while," he suggested. "I'll ride to work with Sasuke."

Tenten returned the grin, "Will do." With a wave Tenten put the car in gear and headed out.

Naruto turned and walked into the building going straight to the elevator. After getting inside the enclosed glass box Naruto slipped a card into a small reader above the floor numbers. The top floor button lit up and soon the box was moving. Naruto leaned against the side and watched as he rose above the city. When the doors released a long chime and opened he stepped out and headed for the only doors on the floor. Slipping the key in once again he opened the doors.

The lights were out, but Naruto could see the balcony open doors. A soft breeze drifted into the penthouse brushing against Naruto's tanned skin. With a smile the blonde crossed the distance and found Sasuke leaning on the stone wall looking down at the city below. His long legs were covered by thin sheer cotton pants, and his torso was left bare to the elements. The pale light of the balcony and the moon shone down casting Sasuke in an earthily glow. The sight caused a stirring of Naruto's already growing desire.

Naruto said nothing and crept forward wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist as he reached him. The raven haired man jumped at the sudden embrace but smiled as he melted into Naruto's arms. "You're late," he whispered.

Naruto was busying himself with kissing Sasuke's throat to appease him. "I'm sorry, but they wouldn't shut up."

Sasuke let out a soft laugh but it soon changed to a stifled moan. "Bedroom," he gasped.

"Why?" Naruto asked biting down on Sasuke's shoulder. "Taking you here sounds so much better."

"Mm," Sasuke moaned and arched against Naruto as he thrust his hips against him to emphasize his point. "Naruto, please not out here."

Blue eyes narrowed as the blonde considered what to do. After a moment he said, "Request denied." Sasuke yelped as he felt Naruto pull down his cotton pants and probe his ass with a finger. A low growl escaped Naruto's throat as his finger slipped inside unobstructed. "You prepped yourself," he growled into Sasuke's ear, "You were expecting this."

"Mmm," Sasuke couldn't make a sound beyond a whimper as Naruto thrust three fingers in and out of him. He was bent over the wall of the balcony, his fingers gripping the surface tightly, his back arced so Naruto could go deeper within him. To be truthful he had known Naruto would want him as soon as he got home, he always did. Sasuke had just played dirty to ensure Naruto wouldn't be able to resist. He knew Naruto loved him in his white sheer pants, and loved seeing him outside shirtless at night. He just combined them to his benefit. A riled Naruto during sex was always the best. "Nn- now Naruto," Sasuke moaned. He didn't want fingers, he wanted Naruto's cock.

"Are you sure?" Naruto husked into Sasuke's ear. He was leaning over him and Sasuke could feel Naruto's desire through the material of his slacks. "You seem to be enjoying having my fingers in you."

"Ahn!" Sasuke gasped as Naruto thrust his fingers hard against his prostate. "I want you," Sasuke cried, "I want you inside me."

Naruto released a groan and pulled his fingers free. "You sure know how to get me riled up," he husked. "I'm not going to be gentle so brace yourself."

Sasuke did, and soon Naruto was inside him thrusting strongly. The raven tried to stifle his cries, not wanting to sound like a woman, but it was a fruitless effort. His mouth fell open and obscene sounds spilled forth, all of them edging Naruto on. The blonde smirked as Sasuke lost the battle with himself. Thrusting faster he placed his hand on Sasuke's back, right between his shoulders, and forced him to bend down more. The new angle allowed him to go deeper, and hit Sasuke's prostate more accurately.

"Ah, Naruto-ah!" Sasuke screamed. He was losing his mind with the pleasure racing through his system.

"Louder Sasuke," Naruto instructed. Sasuke did as ordered and called out for him louder. Naruto felt the tightening in his balls and soon he was releasing deep inside of his partner. Sasuke released a whimper before he too came. Naruto never once touched Sasuke's front, he came from being fucked from behind and nothing else. "Mm," Naruto let out a sound similar to a purr, "I needed that."

Sasuke smiled and curled up on Naruto's lap as they slid to the balcony floor. This was the one thing he could give Naruto that no one else could, complete obedience in bed. True Naruto wasn't a Dom, but he still wanted control of his partner when having sex. Sasuke was sure that Naruto wasn't even aware of his little quirk, and it was a secret he would die holding onto. Naruto may be cruel in his actions and love, but Sasuke was the only one to receive that love so nothing else mattered.

_The End_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Voice: Holly shit! That is one ubber Uke Sasuke!**

**Me: I know, it was actually easier to write than I thought.**

**Voice: … You just liked seeing Sasuke being submissive.**

**Me: Maybe?**

**Voice: Please review and look forward to the final installment to the "Love" series; a two-shot titled "Puppet Love" featuring Kankuro and Sai!**


End file.
